The Next Chapter
by SageHunter
Summary: Zigzag and Squid are finally out of CGL. But when they return home, nothing is close to happy. Zigzag is left homeless, while Squid has family issues. These two have more in store, while Squid's sister; Macie, tries to hide her crush on a certain blonde. Zigzag/OC Squid/OC
1. Epic Endings

_**Hello! Thanks for reading my Holes Fanfic. I really wanted to do a story of what happened to each of the campers' life after CGL.**_

_**I don't know if I'll do a series or not, but I really wanted to start of with Zigzag and Squid, because in my opinion, they're like brothers.**_

_**Now Somethings I want to clear up.**_

_**-This story starts off the next day after Zero and Caveman leave.**_

_**- Zigzag and Squid have known each other long before GCL.**_

_**- Zigzag and Squid are both 19 (been at CGL for 18 months so they weren't adults in the beginning)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Epic Endings**_

Yesterday was epic for all the campers.

One of the most unforgettable moments since they've step foot here at Camp Green Lake.

To sum it up; Caveman not only saved Zero from the desert, but found the treasure they've apparently been looking for, and uncovered that the camp was run by criminals.

The D-tenters were especially happy. Although they might have treated Zero and Caveman roughly, they were still part of the family. D-tenters stick together.

This was especially true for Zigzag and Squid. They were friends before coming to Camp Green Lake, but now they were like brothers.

The official in charge of juvenile detention centers brought in some new councillors, and said that he will announce his decision about the campers the next day.

The boys we're given the next day to relax. They did not even need to wake at 4. AM.

The next morning, as everyone woke up, Squid was the first to notice that there were two empty cots.

"I guess yesterday really did happen," yawned Squid.

"What do you think is going to happen to us now?" asked Magnet, "You think they'll let us go?"

"They have to," said X-Ray getting up from his cot, "We've been in this hell hole enough,"

As the boys got up, and changed into their jumpsuits, a scrawny old man walked through the door. He was their temporary councillor, Mr Parker.

He looked a lot like the older version of Mr Pendanski. He had way too much sunscreen on his face, and a floppy hat to match.

"Boys, mail call," he announced waving some letters in his hand.

Mr Parker handed out the letters, "Alan, Rex...Theodore," he read. Everyone got one except Zigzag, who looked around, little envious of everyone else's letters in their hands.

Squid noticed his friend's expression, "Don't worry, it probably just got lost in the mail or something,"

"For the past 3 months?" he sarcastically asked.

"Maybe they just wrote down the wrong address," he tried to make him feel better. Zigzag just shrugged as he got out his toothbrush and towel.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he said. Squid nodded as his friend left the tent.

He finally took a look at his letter. It was from his sister Macie. She would write to him twice every month. She two years younger than Squid, but completely the mature one in the family.

Squid sighed as he thought about home. It's been 18 months since he's been back there. He missed his sister, his room, even his school.

Suddenly, Armpit came running in. "Hey guys, come out here quick!"

"What's happening?" asked Magnet.

"The official guy is going to make an announcement," he exclaimed running back out.

Squid, X-Ray, Twitch and Magnet made their way out of the tent, towards Mr Sir's old office.

All of the campers, including Zigzag who returned, gathered around the shack.

A man, who looked like he was in his mid-40s, came out wearing a business suit holding a clipboard in his hand.

Everyone settled down.

"Now, let me make this quick," he said impatiently, "I know most of you boys have been sent here for something you should be punished for. But after reviewing what those idiots did, I say you had punishment enough."

All the boys started looking at each other, as their eyes widened.

"I'll be calling your families tomorrow to pick you up," he said. The whole camp started cheering. The D-tenters started to jump on each other with happiness, as they found out they'll be free soon.

"We're going home man," exclaimed Squid to Zigzag.

Zigzag smiled, and continued to cheer and embrace the moment.


	2. Surprises

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Surprises_**

_Dear Alan (I will not call you Squid!),_

_I can't wait till you get home. Doesn't really sound like me does it?_

_I want to keep this short and sweet. I have a big surprise when you get home, I can't wait._

_Tell Zigzag I said hey (I just like his nickname better than yours)._

_Uncle Ted and I will come and pick you up at the bus stop. See you soon bro!_

_With Love, Macie._

The first thing that popped into Squid's mind was _what surprise?_

Squid was kind of nervous to go back home.

His uncle didn't exactly like him for getting arrested, and being known as the 'failure of the family.'

Everyone is D-tent was packing their bags.

"This is kinda weird," said X-ray as he zipped his bag.

"I know right," agreed Magnet, "Honestly, you guys are the only familia I ever had,"

"I will not miss these jumpsuits though," said Squid throwing his behind one of the cots.

"I was going to burn mine," said Armpit laughing.

"Hey Armpit, we're just getting out. We don't need to get arrested for using fire," said X-Ray.

All the boys went outside waiting for their bus home.

First, Armpit and Magnet left, then X-Ray, then Twitch. Squid and Zigzag got on the last bus to their town.

"Finally free," muttered Zigzag.

* * *

The bus ride was about 3 hours. Zigzag, Squid and a couple of other campers were dazing off. The bus ride was quiet, as some boys stared out the window.

The bus stopped at the station as all the boys got off.

Zigzag and Squid took a spot on a bench, keeping their bags at hand.

"You ok man," asked Squid to his friend, "I've never thought I would see the moment that you wouldn't say something,"

Zigzag just shrugged.

"Come on Zig, we finally get out and you have nothing to say. No conspiracy, no government agents, aliens? Nothing?"

Zigzag smiled, "For being my friend, you really suck at reading my mind,"

Squid leaned against the bench, "Zig, you're like my brother. What's up?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, just not in the mood for talking."

Squid decided to leave his friend alone for a while. It was getting late. Squid looked up in the sky to see the sun setting.

After twenty minutes, Squid got up looking for a payphone, but then he heard the sound of a horn beeping. He turned around to see a small, red car with a smiling brunette sitting inside.

"Macie?" Squid muttered shocked.

The brunette opened the car door open and slowly got out. She bent back into the car to retrieve a crutch that was resting on the passenger seat as she slowly balanced herself to walk towards her brother.

"Alan? Don't you know it's rude to stare?" she exclaimed from a couple of feet away.

Squid still stood there in shock. His sister was walking. The 17 year old girl made her way, slightly limping to her brother.

"When did this..." he tried to ask but his happiness was overwhelming him.

"6 months ago," she smiled, "My physiotherapist said I was strong enough to get off the wheelchair,"

Squid instantly hugged his sister, "Macie, you don't know how happy I am to see you," he said.

"Dude, you're choking me," she laughed.

As he let go, he asked, "Where's Uncle Ted?"

"He had to work, so he let me borrow the car to pick you up," she explained, "I've been driving for a while now, and I think I'm getting the hang of it,"

Squid couldn't wipe the smile off his face. It's been 4 years since the accident. His sister and father were in a car accident, when a drunk driver hit them at the light. Their father didn't make it, and Macie was temporarily paralyzed in the legs. It wasn't until last year that she felt the feeling in her leg again.

Their mother left their family when Squid was 5, so they both went to live with their uncle.

"Is that?" questioned Macie looking behind her brother, "Is that Ricky?"

He turned around to see the crazy hair blonde lying on the bench.

"Yeah, we came together," Squid explained, "Wait let me call him,"

"No, I got this," smiled the brunette as she made her way to the bench alone.

* * *

Zigzag POV

They weren't coming, I thought. They were never going to come. I had this gut feeling that my parents did not forgive me. I was an embarrassment to my family ever since I set the school library on fire. They didn't reply to any of my letters, and didn't return any of my messages. In the beginning, I decided not to care. But now, it was starting to hurt.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty," said a female's voice from above me. I jumped and fell off the bench.

I then looked up to the chuckling brunette. Her big, warm, brown eyes made contact with my blue ones. It was a long time since I heard her slight southern accent mocking me.

"Now I know why they call you Zigzag," she taunted.

"Macie?" I exclaimed, "You're taller,"

"Nice to see you too Ricky," she smiled, "And a lot happens in 18 months,"

I got up making my way to her, giving her a hug. She explained to me about her physio.

"So do you need a ride?" she said pointing to the car.

"Uhhh.." I stuttered, "I think my parents will be here soon,"

"Are you sure? You live close by," she insisted.

I looked around, looking for a miracle that maybe they came, "No, I'm good,"

Squid came from behind Macie, "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" he asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she said calmly as she started to limp back to the car.

I looked at Squid who was grinning. "I can't believe she's walking," he muttered in disbelief.

"I knew she would," I replied. Macie was one of the strongest people I knew. I've known her since she was 5, and we were neighbours. That's how Squid and I became friends.

"I just thought..." he started, "Anyway; I think things are going to look up for us,"

"Yeah..." I quietly agreed.

"Yo, why don't you come over when you get settled then?" asked Squid.

"Sure," I agreed, "See you later."

I watched Squid and Macie get into the car. I couldn't help but feel a small hint of anger. Not just for my parents, but maybe for Squid too.

* * *

**_A/N: My description of my OC Macie is on my author's page. I hope she doesn't sound like a Mary Sue, but I like her. She is definitely a main part of the story._**


	3. Family Talk

**Chapter 3: Family Talk**

**Macie POV**

Alan looked different. Worn out, tired, and especially needing a good shower.

But I was glad he was back. More than one year has passed and my recovery is doing great.

I kind of felt bad that Ricky didn't want to come with us.

"Does it hurt?" asked Squid looking as we got out of the car. We were infront of Uncle Ted's house.

"No," I replied, "Stop acting like uncle before I hit you with this,"

"Fine, fine," he smiled lightly putting his hands in the air to surrender.

***End of POV***

Squid followed his sister into the house. He looked around. It was exactly the same as he had left it.

The pale white walls, the old wooden floors, the worn out leather couch.

Macie's wheelchair was located near kitchen door. The house was quiet.

Squid watched Macie as she limped over to her wheelchair and sat down.

"Uncle Teddy says I still have to sit in it in the house," she groaned sarcastically.

Squid threw his bag behind the door and made his way to the couch.

"I have never felt this happy in a long time," he said closing his eyes.

Macie slightly smiled, but soon changed her expression.

"We still need to talk," she said seriously.

Squid sat up giving a confused face to his sister.

"About what?" he asked.

"Uncle isn't exactly happy having you back," she started. Squid already figured that part out. They didn't like each other before going to camp either.

"But Alan, you gotta promise me that you're not gonna get him angry," she begged rolling her chair closer to the couch, "It took me a month to convince him for you to still live here,"

"He wanted to kick me out," Squid exclaimed getting up.

"You can't exactly blame him," she said quietly, "You put a guy in a coma,"

"That's bull!" he yelled angrily kicking the coffee table over, "I wasn't the only one there and he knows it,"

His sister looked at him in disbelief, "Look, either way, its over. You did your time. You get a fresh start so don't blow it,"

Squid started to calm down as his sister looked at him with sympathy. He put the table back where it belonged.

"Then what should I do?" he asked sititng back down.

"Well, you obviously can't go back to school this year," she commented. Squid already missed his senior year last year, and now it was April.

"So what, I could get a job or something," he suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Shows responsibility," she smiled.

Everything got quiet as Squid continued to think to himself.

He looked at his sister again. Her hair became longer, and more wavy past her shoulders, but her skin looked pale and sick. She had lost a ton of weight.

"Have you been eating?" he asked curiously.

"What?" she said shocked.

"You look sick," he said.

"Don't change the subject," she exclaimed, "You're the one who just came back from juvie!"

"Macie, you know I care about you, and I'm trying to change," he said.

"Then prove it," she said, "Anyway, I'm going to bed, I got school tommorow."

Squid looked at the clock across the living room which read 10:30 p.m.

"When is Ted coming back?" he asked.

"I don't know, probably tommorow after school. He said he was truck driving to another state," she answered, "Your room is ready upstairs, good night,"

She rolled herself to her room. Her room was downstairs, really the guest room, but changed to her bedroom.

"Good night Macie," muttered Squid quietly.


	4. Friend in Need

_**Chapter 4: Friends in Need**_

_**Macie POV**_

I hated the feeling when someone wakes you up two hours before you actually had to wake up.

But, I didn't know who it was.

There was a knocking at the door. A loud, repetitive knock.

_Ignore it,_ I thought, _Maybe the person would go away._

But the person didn't. Maybe it was Uncle back early. I got up, grabbing the crutch that was beside my bed and started to limp to the door.

I opened the door, to reveal a soaking wet, blonde, scared-looking blue eyes guy at my door.

"Ricky?" I muttered, "What happened? Get in, it's raining,"

Zigzag made his way in with his soaked bag plopping on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"We have to call the police," he exclaimed.

"What why?" I asked confused. I looked at his blue eyes which were surrounded by red veins.

"Something happened to my parents..." he started getting worried and fidgety, "They didn't come to pick me up, so I hitched a ride to my house from a camper. No one would answer the door,"

He quickly searched the room, "Where's your damm phone?"

"Ricky! Calm down," I said trying to get some answers, "What do you mean they are not there?"

"The house is empty, all the furniture is gone, no one has lived there in months," he explained.

"Ricky, Ricky," I said as he started looking for the phone, "Listen to me, We'll figure this out ok?"

Zigzag plopped on the leather couch covering his face with his hands, "They have to be there...they just have to..." he muttered.

I went around the couch and sat beside the shivering blonde. I slowly put my hand on his as he looked up at me with his blue worried eyes.

"Ricky, it's going to be fine," I said trying to comfort him.

"What's going on," said a tired looking Squid coming down the stairs. He was wearing his old grey shirt with his sweatpants, "Zigzag, what happened?"

"Alan, can you get a towel please?" I asked him giving him a 'don't ask' look. He nodded as he went back upstairs.

My t-shirt was kinda soaked sitting so close to Ricky. His body started to shiver, as he continued to look down.

"The government...or maybe aliens...something took them...impossible," he started to mutter.

Squid quickly came downstairs, placing the towel on his friend's back, "Zig, you gotta calm down. Deep breaths,"

I knew Zigzag ever since I was young, and I knew he had acute paranoia. I just never saw it go to this extreme before.

He soon stopped fidgeting, as he took a deep breath, he said, "I should have seen this coming. The letters that never came. I'm such an idiot,"

"No you're not Ricky," I said, "Look, you're tired. You should go to sleep, and we'll figure this out later,"

"Yeah," agreed Squid, "You can sleep in my room,"

"No it's ok," I said, "It's been awhile since you both had a decent bed. You can sleep in my bed Zigzag. I'll stay out here, gotta go to school anyway,"

Zigzag nodded silently, as his hand were still holding mine. He let go, as he got up and followed Squid.

Both of them didn't argue, which was good. Squid got some clothes and gave it to Zigzag as both the boys went to their rooms.

I put some coffee on the stove. I knew I couldn't sleep after this. I felt bad for Zigzag.

I mean, our mom left Squid and I when I was 4. I always wondered why she left, but it must hurt more when you're 19, and homeless.

Even though he was my brother's best friend, I cared about him too. I mean, I've known him forever, and I'm not just saying this because I had a crush on him since I was 10. Ok, maybe I was, but that wasn't important right now.

* * *

It was 7:45 AM. After watching some TV, and eating my cereal, I got dressed for school.

Luckily, most of my clothes were in the dryer, so I didn't need to go to my room and get it.

I wore my dark jeans, with a blue top and put on my silver earings. My cellphone started to ring.

"Hey Amara," I said answering the phone, "Yeah, I'll be out in 5 minutes,"

Amara was my best friend and my personal driver when I needed her.

I got both my crutches and as I almost headed out the door, I remembered that I left my English paper on top of my dresser.

"Damm," I muttered, there was no way I could go in there quietly without waking Zigzag up.

Anyway, I didn't have a choice. I slowly walked to my room, carefully opening the door. Zigzag was covered under my blanket sleeping.

I limped over to my dresser, and grabbed my folder. As I turned around, I didn't notice a huge black bag on the floor, as my crutch got stuck on it and I fell to the ground with a big thump.

"Owww..." I muttered still lying on the floor.

Zigzag automatically shot out of his bed as he heard the noise.

"Crap," he exclaimed as he got out of bed and helped me up to my feet, "I am so sorry Macie, I should have not left that lying around,"

"It's ok," I assured him.

"No it's not," he said angry with himself, "You're trying to help me, and here I am almost killing you. Are you sure your fine?"

"Zigzag, I'm fine," I said assuringly waving my hand, "See, great,"

"Sorry," he muttered again quietly. I looked at Zigzag shocked. This was totally not him. Before Camp Greenlake he use to make fun of me, tease me, tell me how weird I was. But now, he was seriously messed up. I wished I could do something.

"I gotta get going," I said, "School, I hope you and Squid can work things out,"

He nodded, keeping silent, "Oh and remind him that our uncle is probably coming after school,"

"Ok," he said. I got my folder and started to limp out.

* * *

"What took you so long?" asked Amara fixing her lipgloss in the mirror. She was wearing her red leather jacker which matched her hair.

Amara was the wild one in our friendship. She loved wearing different clothes, and didn't care what people thought of her.

The total opposite of me, who totally acts like I have a responsibility over everyone.

"Sorry, got people in the house," I explained.

"What? Who?" she asked curiously as she moved out of the driveway.

"My brother came back, along with his friend," I said.

"Awww, it must be nice to have him back," she said, "Wait whose this friend,"

I slightly rolled my eyes because I knew the reaction she was going to say when I told her.

"It's Ricky," I said waiting for reaction.

"Shut the front door!" she exclaimed, "Ricky Mason, as in the same blue eyed blonde who you fell in love for the past how many years,"

"Shut UP!" I exclaimed, slightly smiling, "And I'm not inlove with him,"

"Well not now I bet," she agreed, "He's the psycho who burned down the library,"

I frowned when she said that, "He's not crazy," I defended.

"Come on M," she said, "He got sent to juvie. That must mean something."

"My brother got sent too, but I still care about him," I said.

"That's different, he's family. You gotta forgive him," she explained, "Ricky...you gotta be careful with him,"

It wasn't his fault he was like that, but it was true. I do gotta be careful, especially with my stupid crush.

"So what did your uncle say?" she asked curiously.

"He's not back from work yet," I answered, "Hopefully he'll come after I come home so I can calm him down."

Amara nodded her head as she turned on the radio.

* * *

**Ok so 4 chapters in one week not bad right? I guess I'm kind of excited for this story. SO please make me happy and review. Only takes a minute.**

**If there is anything wrong (like grammer which I know I suck at, I might need a beta) let me know. I'm not really one for detail in my story (like the background and stuff) but if anyone has advice, please feel free to message. GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

**Thanks and don't forget to click the review button below. Yup, right down there. :)**


	5. Not a Dream

_**Chapter 5: Not a Dream**_

_**Zigzag POV**_

I buried my head into the pillow as I was covered head to toe in a blanket.

Although my body felt tired, my mind was still wide awake. I had so many thought going through my head, I didn't even know where to start.

_Where was I going to go? Where the hell did my parents go?_

I accepted the fact that they want nothing to do with me.

I uncovered my head from the blanket, and looked towards at the small dresser infront of me.

Beside the alarm clock that read 11:04 AM, there was a framed picture of Squid, Macie and their father. They were all smiling, while you could notice Squid's bunny ears on top of Macie.

She had it all, and it was lost in a day. I guess that's what happened to me too.

My eyes wondered around the room, that was painted purple, and had paintings all over the wall.

They were nice, abstract. I didn't know she was this good in drawing.

I guess you could tell alot about someone when you look in their room. My old room was probably empty.

I was hoping to get up, and probably, miraclously, maybe, possibly just be a dream.

But it wasn't. I even pinched myself to make sure.

I got up from the bed, and opened the door. As I got out, I noticed Squid sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal in his hand watching TV.

"Hey man," he said as he turned around with a full mouth, "You feeling better?"

I nodded, although I was far from better.

I sat down on the other side of the couch. Squid turned off the TV and put down his bowl.

"If you want, we can check out the house again today?" Squid offered.

"For what, I can see how empty it is during the day," I snapped.

"Chill Zig, I'm not really sure what to do here," he said, kind of offended.

"Sorry," I muttered, "I just don't know what to do."

"It's easy what we're going to do man," Squid exclaimed, "We're gonna live our dream and get our own apartment, just as we said back at Greenlake,"

"With what money?" I commented. I mean I know I wasn't the brightest guy in the world, but Squid was nuts right now.

"We'll get jobs," he explained, "Trust me, you don't want to live here when my uncle is around."

This was going to be harder than I thought.

"What about..." I started.

"What about what?" asked Squid finishing up his cereal.

I shook my head, as he shrugged and went into the kitchen. I wanted to ask _What about Macie?_ But, I didn't want to make things complicated.

I couldn't get her out of my head. She seriously did some growing up for the past year and a half.

Before, I used to look at her as Squid's little sister. Or an easy target to tease. But, she seemed to be happier and more confident than before.

But after seeing the way I acted last night, I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see me again. I couldn't help it.

Squid came back with another bowl of cereal and handed it to me.

"First official meal back," he exclaimed happily. I slightly smiled as I took a bite from my spoon.

* * *

_**Macie POV**_

It was 3:00. I sat on the stairs in front of the school waiting for Amara.

A horn sound got my attention, and instead of a navy blue mini van as I was expecting, I saw a small red car with a guy inside waving at me.

"Alan?" I muttered, What was he doing here?

He got out of the car, and came towards me. "Hey sis," he said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He picked up my books on the staircase, and helped me up.

"I had to go somewhere, and you were along the way," he explained.

We both made our way to the car. He opened my door as I got in, and then got into his seat.

"Wait," I exclaimed, "How did you get your license back? It was detained,"

Squid smirked, "Who said I got it back?"

"You're such an idiot," I muttered. I took out my cellphone to send Amara a text.

"So where did you go?" I asked.

"Zigzag's place," he said as he started to drive, "I went to check it out. He was right. It was completely empty."

I frowned, "That's harsh, he doesn't deserve that,"

Alan peered over at me for a second, "Over protective aren't we?"

"Shut up," I muttered, "I feel bad for him. His parents just left him without any warning. Sorry if I have a heart,"

"Geez...calm down," Alan said, "We're gonna figure something out,"

"Wait!" I exclaimed once again, "Where is he now?"

"At home," he shrugged, "Why?"

"Ted is going to be home any minute!" I said, "If he finds Zigzag in my room...he's going to get the baseball bat!"

"Damm," Alan muttered, as he started to speed up.


	6. He can Stay!

_**Chapter 6: He can stay!**_

As we got home, I noticed Ted's small white car in front of the house.

"Zig is a dead man," whispered Alan as we both got in the house.

The first thing I see is both Zigzag and my uncle sitting on the couch watching basketball.

"That was a fluke," exclaimed Ted, watching the TV as some guy made a basket.

"No, that was skill," smiled Ricky, "I told you they were better,"

Alan and I exchanged weird glances, "Hey Uncle Teddy," I muttered.

"Macie!" he happily said as he got up. The 42 year old man was wearing his old worn out jeans, and grey t-shirt with his trucking company's logo on top. His eyes were slightly red, he probably didn't sleep yet. He got up and hugged me.

"Hey Ted," muttered Alan, as Ted gave a quick glace towards him.

"Alan," he said simply, "You look well,"

"I've been better," Alan replied.

"Well, your friend here as explained his situation to me," he said.

We both looked over at Zigzag who gave a small wave.

"I'm not the type to kick someone out, but we do have some ground rules," he explained, "For all of you,"

We all sat on the couch, "Alan, let's just say I wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that you were coming back," said Ted.

I wish he didn't say that because I noticed Alan's hand turn into a fist. I poked him to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"But, I guess you did serve your time," he continued, "Now I never expected to care for all three of you, so I need you two to get jobs,"

He pointed at Squid and Zigzag who slightly looked at each other.

"Curfew is at 10 p.m. I expect no excuses unless someone is dying. Plus no drinking, smoking and late night partying," he continued.

"This list gonna end soon?" said an annoyed Squid.

I lightly hit him on his leg, "Don't push it," I whispered. I really didn't want this family to fall apart again.

Ted took a deep breath before saying something, "That's it, short and sweet," said Ted got up and headed to the kitchen. The good thing about Ted was that when he was done saying something, he was done. He didn't ramble on and on.

I turned to Squid as I , "Are you stupid? Just plain idiotic," I yelled, "Do you know how many months I tried to convince him you were changed. And then you try to push it!"

"Look, I don't need him," he started.

I interrupted, "Hell yeah you do. Just remember he doesn't need you,"

Squid looked pissed, got up and went up the stairs.

I sighed as I layed my head into one of the couch pillows. After running out of oxygen, I looked up to see Zigzag still staring at me.

I smiled nervously, "Sorry," I said getting up.

"No, no," he chuckled, "I'm the weird one staring."

I shyly looked down, and couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you," he said. My eyes shot up at his which also suddenly widened, "I mean, almost two years without making fun of you. I got alot of catching up to do,"

I laughed, "Sure, do that and I'll kick you out," Then I bit my tongue. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Ricky frowned a bit.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Don't be," he said, "I don't blame them. I don't them for not liking me. I don't either,"

My mouth opened, but I had no words as Zigzag got up and went to his (well my) room.

* * *

Yay! Another Chapter.

I know a couple of them seem like fillers, but officially I'll stop doing that now.

What did you think.

**Don't forget to...**


	7. Made you look

**Chapter 7: Made you look**

**Macie POV**

Friday nights were movie nights for Amara and I. The boys were out, looking for jobs I guess, and Ted went to the garage to fix his truck.

"So...Romance, comedy or thriller," smiled Amara as she held out the options.

"Thriller all the way!" I exclaimed. I had a thing for horror movies.

"Oh come on, I thought you would want some romance," she said pushing the romance movie in my face.

"Pssh, no, it's my turn to choose the movie," I protested.

"Fine, fine," Amara said giving up as she put the DVD in the player. She turned off the lights and jumped onto the leather couch as I pressed the play button on the remote.

Amara and I sat huddled on the couch under a blanket. Amara was a very messy eater, hogging all the popcorn to herself, but I didn't really care.

"Don't go in there! Don't go in there! Don't go in there," muttered Amara.

"You know they can't here you right?" I said kind of nervous what was going to happen to the girl in the movie.

The sound of footsteps made Amara even more scared as she went behind my shoulder.

"You definetly need a boyfriend," I laughed as I stole a popcorn.

"I hate you..." she muttered, "Watch if I have nightmare tonight, you better sleep with one eye open,"

As the girl in the movie opened the door, which she fully should have not opened, both Amara and I screamed as I felt a cold hand on my shoulders.

My first instinct, punch, which I did. Amara's first instinct was jump off the couch.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww!" said a groaning voice behind me. I looked around to see Zigzag holding his nose.

Squid started to laugh like no tommorow, "Ahahaha, oh my god! You guys should have seen your faces!"

Amara got up yelling, "That was so not funny asshole."

"I thought it was pretty funny," Squid continued laughing.

"Zigzag, you ok?" I asked as he still covered his nose. He slowly opened his palms showing some blood dripping into his hands.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," I exclaimed slowly getting up from the couch. I didn't need my crutch at the moment, I just limped a couple steps forward to him taking a look at his nose. His nose was was a light shade of purple.

"It's not as bad as you think," he laughed. I wrinkled my nose in regret, "Remind me never to sneak up on you ever again,"

I nodded, as Squid passed me some tissues to give to him.

"So this is why you told me to get you sister," said Zigzag pinching his nose.

"Sorry Bro, I didn't know she could attack," said Squid smiling.

"I am so sorry," I repeated again, "I got quick reflexes in my arms, to make up for my legs,"

"He deserves it," muttered Amara as she got up, "The idiots almost gave me a heart attack,"

Squid smirked at her..and I think...Oh my god_..I think he was checking Amara out._

"So Macie, I'm guessing this is your brother, and that must be Zigzag," she said with little enthusiasm.

"So you heard about me?" said Squid proudly.

"Don't get so honored, she's your sister, of course she'll say nice stuff about you," she exclaimed.

Squid looked at Macie shocked, "You said nice stuff about me? You must have missed me,"

"Shut it," I said.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom," said Zigzag still holding his nose. I nodded as he left.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head out," said Amara grabbing her sweater, "Curfew's at 10,"

"Sure you don't want to watch the rest of the movie?" I teased.

"Your brother was scary enough," she snorted as Squid smiled, "See ya."

As we both heard the door close, I faced Squid, "Would it kill you not to check out my best friend?"

"Would it kill you not to check out mine," he retorted back.

My eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you like Zigzag. Oh I hope Ricky's fine! Oh I am so sorry Ricky! Oh I love you Ricky," Squid started to mock me.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, not wanting Zigzag to hear from upstairs, "I do not like Ricky, I've known him just as long as you did. He's my friend too."

"Sure, just drop it," said Squid.

I took a pillow and threw it at him. He threw it back at me.

"Oh, Hi Zigzag," I said looking at the stairs. Squid looked behind him, as I smacked the pillow on his back. He fell to the ground.

"Made you look," I laughed.

* * *

**Yay! I liked this chapter. So would you ship Macie and Zigzag? Of course I wouldn't put them together right away...got a few tricks up my sleeve... :p**

**I know this may sound greedy of me to ask...but I want at least 5 more reviews before I continue. I know alot of people are reading this, but please don't be lazy.**

**So don't forget to...**


	8. Enchanted

**Yes, I know, Long time :) But please enjoy this chapter, if anyone has any suggestions to the plot, PM or leave in review.**

**Chapter 8**

**Macie POV**

It's been exactly two weeks since Zigzag and Squid have been living with us.

Of course, not everything is happily ever after. They still haven't found jobs, and Squid anger issues were getting worse. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't punched the wall yet.

However, the school year is almost done, which means I'll be graduating soon.

I was sitting in the Cafe, drinking my hot chocolate and muffin one afternoon. I just wanted to get away from the house a bit. Especially since the boys have decided to invade every part of the house with their noise and random wrestling fights. I really don't get boys.

I decided that my crush on Ricky was over, although Amara completely disagrees, and said I was in denial. I'm not!

The Cafe was my happy place. It was where I would write in my journal, do my homework, or just relax.

It was also a place where local teenagers could come and sing on open mic night, which was three times a week.

A girl was up on stage. Her name was Blake Parker. She was in my English class. We didn't talk to each other much, but we do see each other hear at the cafe, especially on open mic night. She had dirty blonde, straight hair, that was right above her shoulders. She was wearing her tan coloured blazer wearing her worn out jeans as she made it up to the stage with her guitar.

"Now I'm going to be singing, Enchanted by Taylor Swift," she smiled as she sat down on the stool, "I hope you guys like it."

_There I was again tonight_  
_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_  
_Shifting eyes and vacancy_  
_Vanished when I saw your face_

She did have a beautiful voice. I admired Blake when she got up on stage. Her presence made her known, that you had to stop what your doing to listen to her.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

"She's an angel," muttered a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Ricky standing above me, but his attention was fully on Blake. His eyes looked like they were in a hypnotic trance as his mouth was sligtly open in daze.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette_  
_Starts to make its way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts_  
_Counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_

"Hey Zigzag," I said cheerfully to him, but he didn't even notice. His attention was fully on the blonde on the stage.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you._

As Blake finished the song, the audience gave an applause, as Blake slightly bowed in appreciation. Zigzag continued to clap, although most of the applause was over. Some people started to look at him with strange looks, including Blake, but Zigzag didn't even notice.

"So..." I tried to snap him back to reality.

"Oh, hi," Zigzag said, finally realizing that I exist, "I didn't know you would be here."

"Uh, yeah. I hang out here in my spare time," I explained. But it didn't seem like Zigzag was listening. He was too busy staring at Blake from across the room.

"Who's that?" he asked me, his eyes still on her though.

"You mean the one your drooling over," I said, a bit harshly I guess because he actually turned around to check if he was drooling.

I started to laugh, "Ricky, I'm kidding. That's Blake, she sings here on open night mic."

Zigzag nodded his head, a little embaressed I guess because of my comment, "So what are you doing here?" I asked him.

""Oh yeah," Zigzag said, realizing he came here for a purpose. He took out a paper from his pocket, "I heard there was a job opening here, as a waiter."

"And you wanted to apply?" I asked as he nodded. I looked kind of shop, I mean Ricky? Working at a Cafe? Seemed sort of bizzare, but I was willing to accept it.

Then I noticed something, "Don't you have a resume?" I asked.

He looked at me with his ice, blue eyes in confusion, "A what?"

A started to laugh, "No, no, no, no, no. Plus you can't expect to get a job dressed like that,"

He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt, with his worn-out dark blue jeans. Sure, he looked casual, but not dressed appropriately for a job.

"Tell you what, I'll deal with this," I smiled. I got up, using both of my crutches, as I hopped to the front counter.

An overweight man serving drinks smiled at me when I approached, "Well if it isn't Macie Johnson, how's your uncle?"

The man had short brunnete hair, and spoke with an rich italian accent. He's been friends with Uncle Teddy for a long time now.

"He's fine Marcus," I said as I sat down on a high stool, "Look, I was hoping for a favour?"

Marcus nodded his head as he continued pouring drinks for customers, "You see, I have a friend, and he's hoping to apply for a job here."

"Is your friend here?" he asked.

"Uhh..no, not yet. You see he's kind of having a hard time, so I was hoping you could cut him some slack. But I swear, he's a hard worker."

"So you're asking me to hire him without an interview?"

"Please! Just give him a chance!" I said, as I gave a small pout.

He sighed, "Fine, tell him to come tommorow."

"Yes!" I said hugging him over the counter, "You won't regret it."

"I swear, I think I can't say no to you Macie," he chuckled.

I grinned as I thanked him again, and went back to Zigzag.

"Ok, so you got the job," I said happily.

"What!" he exclaimed, "But how did you..."

"Shhhhh!" I said shutting him up, "Don't make eye contact with the boss. He thinks you're not here."

Zigzag nodded but he couldn't help but smile.

"I have no idea how I could ever thank y..." said Zigzag until someone bumped into him.

"I am so sorry!" said a girl from behind Zigzag.

**Zigzag POV**

I looked back to see that same girl who was singing. She was even more beautiful up close. She had these deep, chocolate coloured eyes, and her lightly tanned skin seemed flawless.

"Uhh..no problem," I stuttered nervously, "You were really good up there."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," she smiled, "Plus I couldn't help but realize your clapping."

My cheeks instantly turned red as she said that, "Yeah...uhhh"

"I thought it was cute," she comforted me putting her hand on my shoulder, "I hope to see you around...uhhh?"

"Ricky, but my friends call me Zigzag," I said smiling.

"Zigzag? Well I would love to hear that story," she exclaimed, "See you later I hope."

She turned with her guitar case, as she exited the Cafe. I couldn't help but smile. She was hot, beyond hot.

I looked back at Macie who sort of look disappointed.

"What's wrong Mace?" I asked.

"Uhh..Nothing," she said smiling, "You wanna stay to eat lunch?"

I nodded my head as she went to order something. Meanwhile, I couldn't get a certain blonde out of my head.


End file.
